Telekinetic
by ricojohn
Summary: Percy has a secret that he struggles to keep. So does the new girl in his high school. what will happen? Read and find out. Should probably be teen but I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hay! I'm not sure if this is a common Idea amongst writers but I haven't found any thing to sugest this story has been done before so I'm open to suggestions about how to go about this.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Physics

POV: Percy

"Name?" The school nurse asks in a sickeningly sweet voice, yet not bothering to take her eyes off the news paper on her desk.

"Percy Jackson." I answer, broadly.

It was at this point that the nurse looked up from her paper and addressed me calmly.

"What is it today, Mr. Jackson?" She asked in a tone that suggested this was an every day occurrence, which it wasn't.

I only come into the nurse's office every other day.

"I have a head ache." I told her.

It wasn't a lie. I get frequent migraines that make me throw up, if left untreated.

"Again?" She asked in disbelief, leaning back in her black swivel chair.

I nod.

She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Take a seat while I fetch the Motrin." She says in an exhausted voice.

I thank her and sit down on one of the plastic chairs by the front of the office. When she returns I take the pills and bid her fare well before returning to class.

It was only down the hall so it took no time to get there. Once inside I take my seat near the back of the room and listen to the teacher drone on about physics and the transfer of kinetic energy. I wanted to laugh.

"Why isn't my desk moving?" The teacher asked.

The class was silent because the answer was so obvious but no one wanted to be that idiot that answers the simplest questions wrong.

"It's not moving," The teacher continued, unaffected by the lack of response. "Because No one is pushing it. Kinetic Energy is when…"

The teacher suddenly froze as his deck randomly slid three feet to the right and stopped.

The hole class remained silent as we all stared at the desk. I wanted to burst out laughing. The teacher goes on and on about how objects don't move without being pushed in one way or another when his desk randomly jumps to the right.

That's what the others saw at least.

I could all ready see my mother's face when I got home though. She's going to be so pissed at me. I promised her I would stop doing this kind of thing. It's gotten me expelled from every school I've been to and nearly arrested once.

People always fear what they don't understand. Little kids are afraid of the monsters in their closets because they don't understand it's only a sweater in the dark. Teens are afraid of the real world because they don't understand true responsibility. Adults are afraid of death because they don't understand what comes next. Sure the answers to these questions can be taught but they aren't understood until there is first hand experience.

The little kid won't stop crying in the night until one strange night the kid decides to fight the monster and discovers it is a sweater just like daddy said. The teen will try and dodge responsibility until they are out on their own and have no choice but to accept it and then they see it is not the end of the world. Adults continue to search for answers to death but always cling to life for as long as possible just incase they are wrong. Then they are truly at peace once they finally experience it.

Humanity fears what it does not understand, so naturally they fear me. I have what some describe as Telekinesis. I can make things move with my mind. I just imagine an invisible thing gripping an object and then move the invisible thing. As the invisible thing moves so does the object it is rapped around.

Every time people find out about me they freak. I've been shunned, pelted with rotten tomatoes, and even in one extreme scenario down south, a religious group accused me of being a follower of The Devil and tried to burn me alive. I used my powers to smother the flames on their torches though and then I used my powers to snap the ropes they had me tied up with.

After that last one my mom made me swear not to use my powers in public again. The problem is that I'm ADHD and my impulsive nature makes keeping that promise very tricky.

I know I shouldn't be so impulsive but I can't help it. The teacher has been on about how furniture doesn't move itself for three days! I just had to mess with him a little.

That was when I looked to my left and locked eyes with my best friend Thalia. She and Nico were the only two people I had ever met who didn't freak out when they found out about my powers. They were also the only two people in the class who knew about my powers.

As I locked eyes with Thalia she shook her head. It was a clear sine that she didn't approve of my little joke. There was no hiding the silent chuckle she was having though. She might not approve of the joke but she sure as hell found it funny.

It was about this time that the bell rang to end the period. I knew we had lunch next and couldn't wait for a break from classes. I was putting my books back in my locker when Thalia leaned, heavily, on the locker next to me.

"You almost blew your cover in there." She commented. "This might not be like that time in the south you told me about, but I still don't want you to get into any trouble so please don't pull that stunt again."

I closed my locker and turned to Thalia with a smirk on my face.

"I saw you chuckling." I said with a laugh.

Thalia held her hands up in surrender, while shaking her head in laughter.

"I never said it wasn't funny." She giggled. "But it was still stupid."

I shrugged.

"Maybe." I replied.

"That was awesome!" I heard a boy sheik as a set of arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Dude, you are a guineas!"

"Thanks, Nico." I chuckled.

Thalia rolled her eyes in frustration.

"You two are impossible." She grumbled.

"And hungry." Nico intoned. "Who's up for lunch?"

We all nodded and headed for the cafeteria.

Once there we quickly found a lunch table and quickly placed our bags down so we didn't have to hold them on the lunch line.

So we waited on line and got our food only to return to the table. I know, so exciting!

Just as I was about to sit down I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around I found a girl who I didn't recognize. She had long, blond, hair and storm gray eyes. The way she clung to her books she was either a nerd or new.

"Are you Precious Jackson?" She asked.

"It's Percy." I told her. "But yah, I am."

"Hello, Percy." She continued, extending her right hand to me. "I'm Annabeth."

I shook her hand, not quite sure why she was here.

"I'm new," She continued as we shook hands. "And I was told at the main office that you could show me to my classes."

My eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Oh," I began. "Yah, no problem."

She seamed relieved by this and I watched as she visibly relaxed.

"Thank you." She breathed.

"Don't sweat it." I laughed as I took my seat at the lunch table.

When Annabeth didn't sit down I turned to her. She appeared to be uncomfortable.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Fine." She replied curtly, not meeting my eyes.

Instead she appeared to be scanning the room, analyzing every thing.

"Well, sit down." Thalia said with a chuckle.

Annabeth nodded and sat down in the seat next to me and across from Thalia. Nico was across from me.

"Annabeth," I began. "This is Thalia and Nico."

She nodded to them and they nodded back.

"Nice to meat you." Annabeth greeted.

"You too." Nico replied.

So far the new girl was blending in ok for herself, other than that weird scan the room thing but who am I to judge on what's weird.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Like it? I post based on reviews. ONE REVIEW GETS ONE CHAPTER UPDATE. Every review after the first review for the chapter speeds up the time between updates.


	2. Chapter 2

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry for the delay.

To answer a question. No three reviews does not equal three chapters. I used to run on that system but people would stop reading my stories because they didn't like one of my chapters and I would still be writing a story no one was reading because there were more old reviews then chapters. It made me feel shitty. So now one review will lead to an update and more reviews put the story higher on my update priority list. This way I know if people are actually reading the story and I'm not wasting my time.

Here is the next chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Sparks of Wisdom

POV: Percy

Annabeth sat with us through out lunch. She was a weird kid. She had a habit of staring at people and frowning, as if analyzing every thing they did. She's also jumpy.

My coke can was next to hers on the table when I went to get a drink. She absent-mindedly reached for her's as well but accidently grabbed mine at the same time as I grabbed it. This should be an awkward moment at worst but her eyes bugged out of her head as our fingers touched the can. Our hands weren't even touching but she looked like some one had just jolted her with a cattle prod.

"You ok?" I asked her.

She just stared at me for a minute.

"Annabeth?" I asked more cautiously when she continued to stare at me in shock.

She seamed to slowly come back to herself but she seamed on guard.

"Can you grab my back pack for me?" She asked in an odd tone.

What the fuck? I thought to my self. What is wrong with this girl?

I glanced around to find her backpack and realized it was leaning up agents the back of her chair.

"It's right in back of you." I told her in a suspicious tone.

"Can you hand it to me?" She asked again.

Why? I thought as I cautiously reached for the bag.

I could see the curios looks Nico and Thalia were giving us and I couldn't help but agree with them. I didn't understand.

Right as my hand was abut to grab the back Annabeth grabbed my wrist and pulled it away.

"Can you hand me my bag?" She asked yet again as she gripped my wrist.

What the fuck?! My mind screamed at me. This girl is nuts!

"Sure." I responded, slowly. "Can you let go of my wrist?"

"No." She responded simply.

"Why?" I asked her, getting impatient.

"Because I know you can still get it." She responded.

I frowned at her before reaching out with my other arm to get the bag.

She grabbed that wrist with her other hand.

"No." She chastised.

"Then how do you want me to get it?" I demanded.

I could just reach out with my power and fling it into her face but that would mean breaking my promise to my mom twice in one day.

"You know how." She said in a dark tone. "The thought is crossing your head right now."

I couldn't stop my eyebrows from going up in surprise.

"What?" Thalia asked in disbelief.

Nico was shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Percy?" He began in a worried tone.

I just locked eyes with the gray-eyed girl and picked my words carefully.

"Who the fuck are you?" I demanded.

"I all ready told you my name is Annabeth." She stated. "But as to your real question, yes, I know about your 'power'."

I stared in shock as she let go of my wrists. If she knew about me then others might as well. If need be I could use my powers to fling her off against a wall and make a break for the door.

"Calm down." She told me. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What makes you think you can?" I asked, annoyed now.

She calmly reached out one hand and brushed my wrist lightly.

In that moment my mind went completely blank. I couldn't think, I couldn't remember, I couldn't even breath.

After a second it passed and my whole body ached.

"Percy!" I herd thalia call out from across the table.

"What the hell?" Nico demanded.

It was at this point that it passed and I stared up at the grey-eyed girl.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded.

She just looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"I disrupted all the electricity firing between the neurons in your brain." She said. "In other words I shut your brain down for a millisecond so the rest of your body had no commands and there for stopped functioning until the signal from your brain returned."

"It sounds like you killed him." Nico cut in.

"No." Annabeth said. "More like I rebooted his brain."

She then turned back to me.

"That's how I knew about your power." She said. "When our hands touched the can the electricity firing between your neurons did what all electricity does and went to the nearest consultant which is the can. I then registered it and there fore was sharing your thoughts in a sense."

"You read my mind?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not quite." She said cocking her head to the side. "Thoughts are just electricity passing between neurons. My brain can conduct the electricity of other people's neurons so it's like I am having their thoughts but I know they are not my thoughts because my brain knows I did not think of this stuff."

"So what am I thinking right now?" Thalia demanded.

"I have to be making contact with the person or we both neat to be touching an object that conducts electricity." Annabeth stated mater of fact-ly. "So if you want me to know what your thinking then I'll need to hold your hand or something."

And that's how lunch went by, Annabeth explaining her power to us. I would have explained mine to her but she already knew from the time she spent holding my wrists.

Next we had history.

When we got to the class Annabeth introduced herself to the teacher and shook his hand before finding a seat next to mine.

"Today we will be going over the Normandy landings of World War II." The teacher began.

I saw a smirk cross Annabeth's face as he began the lecture.

"What?" I whispered to her. "What's so funny?"

She didn't respond but she didn't have to. As the lesson went on she volunteered for every question and gave excessive detail on every answer.

When the class let out I stopped her in the hall way.

"How do you know all that stuff?" I asked her.

She just smirked.

"I shook Mr. B's hand before the class began." She answered. "The whole lesson plan for the year was in there."

My jaw dropped.

"The hole year?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded.

"And before you ask, No." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb." She warned. "I've been in your head, remember. I'm not going to give you the answers for all the tests for the whole year."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because that's cheating." She said as if talking to a little kid. "And cheating is bad."

"And you're not cheating when you do it?" I asked.

"I can't help that my brain absorbs other's thoughts." She said darkly. "Believe me I wish I had your power. The one I have drives me nuts."

When the final bell rang I collected my things and headed for home. I wasn't sure if I should tell my mom about this or not. I had found another person with a power. This was huge. But I wasn't sure how my mom would react.

Either way, I couldn't wait to get home. My mom doesn't like when I do it but it's faster then walking and I wanted to talk to her now. I imagined myself being wrapped by the invisible thing and then used my mind to make it fly up into the sky.

The wind whipped through my hair as I flew superman style. I felt free and alive! There was no feeling like flying.

It normally takes me a half hour to ride the bus home or an hour's walk. But when I fly I'm home in two minutes.

So I landed outside the apartment and ran inside.

"Mom!" I screamed as I burst into the apartment. "Mom! We need to talk! Now!"

My mom was sitting on the couch, watching Maury.

"You are the father!" The TV screamed as my mom turned around.

"What are you doing home so early?" She asked me. "You didn't cut did you?"

"No!" I blurted out. "I just hurried home because…"

She cut me off before I could finish.

"You flew didn't you!" My mom said with a horrified tone.

"Yes, but I.." I began.

"I thought you promised me you wouldn't do that any more." She cut me off. "This is exactly why we keep having to move! Some one sees you and then the threats start!"

"No one saw me, mom." I assured her.

"How do you know?" She demanded. "You said the same thing down south!"

"This is different," I began.

"They tried to light you on fire, Percy!" She cut me off again. "I already lost your father, I am not going to let you get your self killed!"

This was going nowhere and I needed her to know.

"I met some one like me today!" I blurted out.

She froze in shock.

"What?" She asked in a soft voice.

I gave her a hopeful smile and laughed a little as I sat down next to her on the couch.

"I'm not alone." I said. "There's a new girl at school who's like me."

My mom continued to stare at me.

"She has your power?" She asked me.

"No." I began. "But she does have a power."

My mom frowned at me.

"What is it then?" She finally asked.

And so I told her about my day, minus the messing with my physics teacher thing.

When I finished my mom had a small smile on her face.

"…That's why I flew home!" I finished. "I wanted to tell you. I finally found some one like me."

My mom gave me a smile.

"That's great, Percy." She said. "But I'm still mad. If some one saw you…"

I nodded, not wanting to think about getting caught again.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well? Watch ya think? Want more? Then post a review. The more reviews the faster I update.


End file.
